Quand le chagrin est trop fort
by Aly03
Summary: Quand son père se retrouve à l'hôpital suite à une attaque Stiles décide de revenir en ville afin de le venger mais tout ne se déroule pas comme prévu.


Me revoilà avec un nouveau **one-shot.**

Contrairement aux fictions à chapitres j'arrive à les terminer. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

J'ai essayé de corriger les fautes mais j'ai beaucoup de mal sur l'ordinateur et je n'ai trouvé aucune beta du coup **j** **e m'excuse d'avance.**

 **OoOoOoOo**

Stiles était assis sur sa chaise de bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard fixé sur son mur où était accroché une affaire. Il était dessus depuis deux jours et il lui manquait énormément d'informations mais il ne comptait pas abandonner. Son père se battait entre la vie et la mort sur son lit d'hôpital et il obtiendrait vengeance, il lui avait promis. Il fronça les sourcils en se repassant mentalement le dossier de chaque victime, il n'y avait aucun lien qui pourrait définir un profil type. La première victime était une femme âgée de 27 ans, professeur de musique. La seconde était un homme de 68 ans, retraité. Et la troisième était une femme de 42 ans, avocate. Aucune des trois victimes n'avaient de problème de santé, de lieux ou d'activités communes et aucune d'elles n'avaient rencontré son père, la quatrième victime. Par chance, la meute était arrivée à temps, réservant un destin plus optimiste à ce dernier malgré que son état ne soit toujours pas stabilisé.

\- Aller Stiles, _se dit-il pour se motiver,_ réfléchit, tu passes forcément à côté d'un élément !

Il fit rouler sa chaise jusqu'à son bureau afin de taper à une rapidité impressionnante sur son clavier d'ordinateur. En quelques minutes, il était rentré dans le système de police de Beacon Hills pour pouvoir lire les dossiers complets de chaque victime et pas seulement les rapports de son père. Il parcourra chaque page, une fois, deux fois mais toujours rien qui pourrait l'aider.

\- Qu'est-ce que … ? _dit-il en entendant le bruit caractéristique d'un moteur de voiture_

Il se leva pour rejoindre sa fenêtre et écarquilla les yeux en voyant une Impala se garer devant chez lui. Il n'attendit pas de voir les occupant en sortir qu'il dévala les escaliers, avec une agilité qui contrastait avec sa maladresse d'y a deux ans, pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Son exclamation de bienvenue mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Sam refermer la porte conducteur, un inconnu celle passager et Dean celle de la banquette arrière. Jamais il n'avait vu Dean monter à l'arrière de sa voiture et le regard que lui lança Sam confirma ses doutes : quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver.

\- Je viens d'avoir ton message par rapport à ton père, _dit Sam pour expliquer leur présence mais Stiles savait qu'il y avait plus que ça._

\- C'est sympa d'avoir pris le temps de venir, _répondit-il en analysant le comportement renfermé de Dean,_ et je ne dirais pas non à un peu d'aide sur cette affaire !

\- Une bonne vieille affaire pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ! _s'exclama Dean_ , c'est bien ce que tu cherchais Sam, non ? _questionna-t-il en rentrant dans la maison sans attendre de réponse_

Stiles resta sans voix durant quelques secondes ne reconnaissant pas le caractère de son ami avant de se retourner vers Sam qui baissa les yeux.

\- C'est Cas', _murmura Sam alors que le cœur de Stiles accéléra,_ il … Lucifer … il l'a tué ! _fini-t-il par déclarer la gorge serrée de le dire pour la première fois à voix haute,_ et Dean n'est plus totalement lui-même depuis ça.

L'hyperactif encaissa la nouvelle en retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'effondrer alors que Sam et Dean avaient besoin de lui. Les liens qui l'unissaient à Castiel n'étaient rien en comparaison de ceux qui unissaient l'ange à Sam et encore plus particulièrement à Dean.

\- Qui est-ce ? _demanda-t-il en montrant l'inconnu en voulant changer de sujet_

\- C'est Jack, _répondit Sam en regardant l'adolescent,_ le fils de Lucifer, _expliqua-t-il sans aucun jugement dans sa voix_

\- Biologiquement, _rajouta ce dernier en s'avançant d'un pas,_ je considère Castiel comme mon vrai père, _s'obligea-t-il de se justifier_

\- Tout va bien Jack, _le rassura Sam en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule_ , Stiles ne s'attarde pas sur ce genre d'informations, _lui dit-il avec un léger sourire_ , il regarde plus les actes que font les gens.

\- En effet, _le rassura à son tour Stiles_ , et puis tu n'as pas choisi ton père mais par contre tu peux choisir le chemin que tu veux suivre à partir de maintenant.

Sur ce, ils entrèrent dans la demeure pour rejoindre Dean qui avait trouvé la chambre du jeune homme. Il était en pleine réflexion analysant toutes les informations que Stiles avaient rassemblées sur son mur. Sam se plaça aux côtés de son frère, prenant connaissance à son tour de l'affaire.

\- Il faudrait retourner sur le dernier lieu où cette créature a été vue, _suggéra Dean en se retournant vers Stiles,_ elle pourrait revenir et ça nous donnerait une piste.

\- Tu veux que l'on joue les appâts ? _demanda Stiles en fronçant les sourcils_

\- C'est juste une question de points de vus, _rétorqua Dean en sortant de la chambre_

Stiles regarda Sam qui se contenta de lever les épaules avant de suivre les pas de son frère. L'hyperactif se tourna alors vers Jack qui se leva du lit en essayant de sourire mais ça ressemblait plus à une grimace.

\- Il ne pense plus trop au danger _, l'informa Jack en penchant la tête sur le côté_ , enfin c'est ce que lui répète Sam.

\- Je vois, _soupira-t-il en faisant un signe à Jack de le suivre_

Dix minutes après avoir quitté la maison du shérif, Stiles, Dean, Sam et Jack, marchèrent à travers la forêt de Beacon Hills, armés, près à réagir à quelconque attaque. Personne n'avait tenté de dissuader Dean de son plan, il aurait été capable d'y aller seul. Au bout de quelques kilomètres, Stiles s'arrêta pour se retourner vers ses amis.

\- C'est ici même, _déclara-t-il en montrant l'endroit d'une main, l'autre tenant fermement sa machette,_ tu penses vraiment que …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un cri perçant retentit autour d'eux les prenant par surprise. Une jeune femme atterrit alors devant Stiles le projetant contre l'arbre qui se trouvait sur la trajectoire. Il siffla de douleur en relevant la tête pour regarder la jeune femme. Elle était brune et portait une robe noire qui partait littéralement en lambeau laissant apparaître ses nombreux tatouages sur son corps. Son visage, lui aussi était recouvert de tatouage faisant ressortir ses yeux d'un vert émeraude. Elle était pieds nus et des griffes acérées prolongeaient ses mains. Elle avait beau ressembler à une femme son attitude était sauvage. Surtout dans sa manière de regarder Dean, comme un prédateur en face de sa proie. Stiles se releva en s'aidant du tronc d'arbre ce qui attira sur lui, le regard de la créature. Soudain, elle se mit à hurler une nouvelle fois en regardant Stiles puis elle reporta son attention sur Dean. Un second cri retenti dans le silence de la forêt et une femme atterrit au côté de la première. Celle-ci était blonde, légèrement plus petite et ses yeux émeraudes regardèrent Stiles avec dangerosité.

\- Est-ce que c'est moi, où elles ont craqué pour nous ? _souligna Stiles sans pour autant quitter son adversaire_

\- Il faut dire que l'on est charmant, _rétorqua Dean qui se demandait pourquoi Sam et Jack n'étaient pas visés_

Dean n'attendit pas qu'elles attaquent et déclencha le combat en tirant sur celle en face de lui mais la balle la traversa.

\- Évidemment, _soupira-t-il en jetant son arme pour saisir son couteau_

L'attaque de Dean avait fait réagir les deux femmes qui s'étaient élancées sur leurs proies : Stiles et Dean. En voulant protéger son frère Sam fut projeter sur Jack, qui n'avait pas bougé, amortissant sa chute. Stiles et Dean se défendaient comme ils pouvaient, évitant les coups de griffes, bloquant les attaques et en donnant parfois des coups. Seulement, malgré leur entraînement ce n'était pas suffisant et malgré l'aide de Sam qui revenait à chaque fois qu'une des deux créatures l'envoyaient contre un arbre, ils n'allaient pas garder le rythme. Comme entendant leur prière, un hurlement résonna dans la forêt suivit par un autre. La blonde qui s'attaquait à Stiles s'immobilisa, sa main autour du cou du jeune homme, son regard perdu dans celui rougeâtre de l'homme qui venait d'arriver. Cette diversion permis à Stiles de reprendre l'avantage en lui donnant un coup dans le genou, la poitrine puis le cou et de ramasser sa machette qu'il avait fait tomber pour lui trancher la tête.

\- Ne jamais quitter l'ennemi des yeux, _siffla Stiles en tournant la tête vers la seconde_

En voyant le destin funeste de la blonde, celle-ci lâcha Dean et s'enfui sans un regard en arrière.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? _demanda Sam en regardant Stiles et son frère_

\- On est vivant, _répondit Dean en ramassant son fusil_ , qui êtes-vous ? _demanda-t-il en le braquant alors sur les deux hommes en face de lui_

\- Baisse ton arme, _lui demanda Stiles s'appuyant contre l'arbre_ , ce sont Isaac et Scott.

\- Tu es blessé ? _demanda alors inquiet Isaac en sentant l'odeur du sang_

\- Ce sont les risques du métier, _siffla Stiles en ne pouvant pas réprimer une grimace de douleur, une main sur sa blessure_

\- Le manoir n'est pas très loin, _argumenta Scott en s'approchant d'un pas_ , suivez-nous.

À présent devant le manoir, Stiles se maudissait de ne pas avoir refusé malgré sa blessure. Tous les souvenirs qu'il pensait enfouis refaisaient surface alors que sa gorge se serrait. Tout cela était une mauvaise idée et c'est lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour que la porte du manoir s'ouvrit sur Lydia, sa meilleure amie. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en voyant Stiles mais aussi Dean et Sam à quelques pas du perron. Sans plus attendre, elle courut dans les bras de l'hyperactif, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? _lui demanda-t-elle en desserrant son étreinte_

\- Rien de bien grave, _tenta-t-il de la rassurer mais les yeux de son amie avaient déjà remarqué la tache de sang sur son tee-shirt déchiré_

\- Installez-le dans le salon, _réagit immédiatement Lydia en regardant Dean et Isaac_ , je vais chercher la trousse de secours

\- Je vais bien Lyd' _, menti Stiles qui ne voulait définitivement pas entrer dans le manoir_

\- Arrête un peu de mentir, _lui demanda Dean en le trainant avec lui, inquiet._

Dean et Isaac l'aidèrent donc à s'asseoir lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau laissant apparaître deux nouvelles personnes.

\- On en entendu des hurlements, _commença une jeune brune_ , Stiles _, souffla-t-elle en se retrouvant à ses côtés en quelques secondes._

\- Pousses-toi Malia, _exigea Lydia en revenant avec la trousse de secours_ , il va falloir que tu enlèves ton tee-shirt.

Mais Stiles ne l'entendit pas, ses yeux avaient croisé ceux de Derek et le temps s'était comme suspendu. Les souvenirs que le manoir avaient fait remonter n'était rien avec ceux que la présence de l'alpha faisait revivre.

\- Stiles ! _l'appela Alison en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux, le faisant sursauter_ , ton tee-shirt, maintenant !

L'humain, avec l'aide d'Alison et Malia, réussit à retirer son tee-shirt avant de se laisser retomber lourdement sur le canapé.

\- Elle ne t'a pas loupé, _souffla Liam en prenant place sur l'accoudoir_

\- Ce sont des furies, _indiqua Stiles alors que Lydia le maltraitait en voulant le désinfecter_ , ça m'est revenu lorsqu'elles se sont jetées sur Dean et moi en oubliant Sam et Jack, _expliqua l'hyperactif en serrant les dents,_ elles se nourrissent du chagrin de leurs victimes.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ses créatures, _souligna Isaac en posant une main sur l'épaule de Stiles_

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _demanda Sam en voyant les veines d'Isaac devenir noires_

\- Les loups ont la possibilité de pouvoir prendre la douleur, _lui répondit Alison alors que Lydia terminait les derniers points de suture_

\- Je ne comprends pas, _intervint tout d'un coup Jack en regardant Sam_ , tu n'as pas de chagrin toi d'avoir perdu Mary et Castiel ? _demanda-t-il innocemment en penchant sa tête sur le côté_

\- Si, _lui répondit Sam en ramenant le groupe sur le sujet des furies_ , bien évidemment _, ajouta-t-il,_ mais ce que je ressens n'est rien comparé à eux.

\- Les émotions humaines me dépassent, _soupira Jack en regardant Malia revenir dans le salon_

\- Le tiens est irrécupérable alors met ça, _lui dit-elle en lui tendant un tee-shirt noir_ , c'est à Derek.

La main de l'hyperactif se stoppa en entendant que le tee-shirt appartenait à Derek ce qui n'échappa à aucune des personnes présentes, ni son cœur qui s'accéléra. Cependant personne ne releva et ne trouvant aucune raison valable pour refuser, il finit par l'attraper. Avec une nouvelle fois l'aide des filles, il enfila le vêtement qui avait l'odeur de l'alpha.

\- On devrait probablement rentrer, _s'enquit Stiles en essayant de se lever_

\- Tu ne bougeras de ce canapé que pour aller t'installer dans une chambre à l'étage, _intervint Lydia déterminer à surveiller son meilleur ami_

\- Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas là pour l'affaire du crocotta, _le taquina Sam_ , elle t'aurait privé de sorti jusqu'à tes 40 ans.

\- La ferme, _rétorqua Stiles en levant les yeux vers Lydia,_ je ne vais pas rester allongé alors que des furies cours toujours en ville.

\- D'accord mais vous pouvez quand même rester, _répliqua Isaac en faisant le tour du canapé pour s'asseoir sur la table basse,_ le temps que l'on trouve un plan, _affirma-t-il malgré un grognement._

\- Je ne suis pas certain que faire équipe soit la meilleure idée, _soupira-t-il en regardant Dean et Sam_

\- Isaac a raison, _argumenta Scott à son tour,_ on ira beaucoup plus vite si nous unissons nos forces.

\- C'est une bonne idée Stiles, _intervint Sam_ , on n'aura pas toujours autant de chance, _dit-il en lui montrant sa blessure_.

\- Vous avez dit qu'elles se nourrissaient du chagrin n'est-ce pas ? _demanda Liam qui cherchait déjà un plan_

\- Oui, _soupira Stiles,_ d'après les livres se sont des femmes qui ont été trahis et ne supportant pas le chagrin, elles se nourrissent de lui.

\- On pourrait leur tendre un piège sur notre territoire, _proposa alors Malia_

\- C'est une bonne idée mais comment les attirer jusqu'ici ? _demanda Scott qui se trouvait à ses côtés_

\- En accentuant le sentiment de chagrin, _proposa Sam_ , en se focalisant sur le souvenir qui est le plus douloureux.

\- Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? _le questionna Dean en arquant les sourcils_

\- Sam ne fera rien, _répondit Stiles en regardant Dean_ , mais eux peuvent nous faire revivre notre pire souvenir.

\- C'est hors de question que je plante mes griffes dans votre nuque, _contra Isaac_ , il y a trop de variables pour que cela ne soit pas dangereux

\- Tout va bien se passer, _le rassura Stiles_ , on a survécu à bien pire.

\- Comparé à l'enfer c'est un parcours de santé ! _ironisa Dean_

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne prendrais pas ce risque, _murmura Isaac en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine_

\- Celui qui le fera vivra le même souvenir que vous, _les informa Lydia en regardant Stiles_

\- Je sais, _souffla celui-ci dont le cœur s'accéléra une nouvelle fois_ , c'est pour ça qu'il faut que Scott se charge de Dean et Derek de moi.

Appuyé contre la rambarde des escaliers, Derek arqua à son tour les sourcils devant l'affirmation de Stiles. Cependant, l'humain fuyait son regard le privant des réponses à ses questions. Il s'avança pour se placer derrière le canapé tandis que Scott faisait de même derrière Dean.

\- Vous devez vous concentrer sur le souvenir qui vous fait le plus souffrir, _leur rappela Lydia,_ plus il y aura de détails plus Scott et Derek ressentiront les mêmes émotions que vous et cela amplifiera votre propre chagrin.

Stiles et Dean s'installèrent bien droit puis dans un même mouvement Scott et Derek plantèrent leurs griffes dans leurs nuques. En se retrouvant dans le souvenir de Dean, Scott pouvait assister en boucle à une scène qui lui déchira le cœur. Le cri que Dean poussa en voyant une lame transpercer le corps d'un autre homme lui serra rapidement la gorge. Il sortait du plus profond de son être comme si la lame avait atteint son âme en même temps. Puis lorsque Dean tomba au sol, regardant le corps sans vie et les ailes qui noircissaient le sol, Scott ressentit le lien qui unissait les deux hommes.

De l'autre côté, Derek sera la mâchoire en découvrant le souvenir que Stiles allait leur faire revivre. En voyant les images défiler devant ses yeux, il comprenait pourquoi l'hyperactif avait demandé à ce que cela soit lui. Il voyait l'arrivé de Stiles au manoir deux ans plus tôt, une énième dispute, lui le plaquant contre le mur le plus proche comme à son habitude puis le moment fatidique où tout bascula. Ce moment où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, se défièrent, se cherchèrent les électrisant sur place, les faisant perdre la raison. Il revit le moment où, passant ses mains sous les cuisses de Stiles, il l'entraîna vers sa chambre. Il se voyait, spectateur du dernier instant avant que tout ne bascule. Il voyait leurs vêtements volés, il entendait leurs gémissements et il sentait leur plaisir et leur désir.

Ce fut là, la fin de son propre souvenir. En effet, lorsque qu'il vit Stiles se réveiller le lendemain matin dans son lit, lui n'était déjà plus là. Un grognement lui échappa en sentant la tristesse de Stiles en le découvrant. Cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il le vit descendre les escaliers en terminant de s'habiller et l'espoir de ce dernier disparaître en découvrant qu'il n'était pas non plus au rez-de-chaussée. Derek pensait que cela ne pourrait pas être pire mais ses yeux passèrent au rouge lorsqu'il vit les larmes couler sur les joues de Stiles en découvrant le mot qu'il lui avait laissé sur la porte d'entrée : « C'était une erreur. Désolé ».

Ils revécurent le souvenir plusieurs fois lorsque soudain, Stiles ouvrit les yeux alors que Derek rétracta ses griffes sous le regard du reste de la meute.

\- Est-ce que ça a fonctionné ? _demanda Stiles en essuyant discrètement les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues_

\- On ne sait pas, _soupira Scott,_ je n'ai pas tenu assez longtemps devant le souvenir de Dean, _se désola ce dernier_

\- Est-ce que ça va ? _demanda Sam en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles_

\- Ça ira, _murmura ce dernier sachant que mentir n'était pas une option lorsqu'on est entouré de loup,_ où est Dean ?

\- Dehors, il avait besoin de prendre l'air, _répondit Lydia en montrant la porte d'entrée_

Stiles acquiesça et se leva avec quelques difficultés pour rejoindre son ami. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour que la douleur disparaisse mais il pouvait lui montrer son soutien.

\- Pourquoi ça fait si mal ? _l'interrogea Dean sans quitter la forêt des yeux_

\- Parce que sinon l'amour serait trop simple, _lui répondit-il la gorge serrée_ , c'est un peu comme sauter dans le vide sans savoir si ton parachute va s'ouvrir ou pas.

\- Je croyais que tu l'avais oublié, _soupira Dean en se tournant vers son ami_

\- Je le croyais aussi, _avoua-t-il ne voulant pas lui mentir_ , je l'ai détesté si fort que j'ai fini par me convaincre de ne plus rien ressentir d'autre.

\- Je le déteste aussi, _murmura Dean_ , il m'avait promis d'être toujours à mes côtés, de ne jamais me laisser tomber et pourtant il m'a abandonné, _se confia-t-il pour la première fois_ , je n'arrive pas à regarder Jack dans les yeux parce qu'il lui ressemble tellement, il a donné sa vie pour ce gamin, _continua-t-il en laissant tomber une première larme_ , il devait simplement retrouver Kelly et la ramener au bunker mais il a choisi de la protéger envers et contre tout et il en est mort.

\- C'est pour ça que tu l'aimais et que tu continues aujourd'hui de l'aimer, _murmura Stiles en bousculant gentiment l'épaule de son ami_

\- Et il a fallu que je le perdre pour m'en rendre compte, _souffla-t-il devant cet aveu_

Un cri déchirant le silence de la forêt les interrompit et oubliant la douleur aussi bien morale que physique, ils rentèrent dans le manoir pour récupérer leurs armes. Toute la meute était prête pour le combat qui allait suivre, entendant les cris se rapprocher de plus en plus.

\- Toi, _siffla Derek en retenant Stiles en lui barrant le chemin,_ tu restes là.

\- Essaye encore, _rétorqua l'humain en faisant tourner sa machette dans sa main_

\- Stiles, _grogna l'alpha en sentant la colère émaner de ce dernier_ , je veux …

\- Je me fous de ce que tu veux Derek, _claqua le blesser_ , je ne suis pas un de tes louveteaux que tu peux contrôler alors pousses-toi de mon chemin

\- Non, _rétorqua le loup alors que ses yeux passèrent au rouge,_ elles vont littéralement se jeter sur toi en sentant ton chagrin et ta colère, _argumenta-t-il_ , et comme tu es blessé, tu es une cible bien trop facile !

\- Si j'étais toi je ferais attention, _lui conseilla Stiles_ , on pourrait croire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

Surpris par cette recommandation, Derek n'eut le temps de retenir l'humain qui l'avait planté pour rejoindre ses amis devant le manoir. Son loup gronda devant cet acte de provocation et la colère s'immisça en lui, accélérant son processus de transformation. En quelques secondes, se fut un loup noir au regard rougeâtre qui se positionna aux côtés de l'humain, prêt à le défendre malgré son entêtement.

Lorsque les furies entrèrent dans la clairière entourant le manoir, leurs regards se posèrent d'un seul mouvement sur Stiles et Derek. A partir de ce moment, chaque personne présente savait qu'ils étaient les proies de cette attaque.

\- Tu vois, _grinça Stiles sans quitter les furies des yeux_ , elles ne se jetteront pas que sur moi.

Pour seule réponse Stiles eut le droit à un grognement de la part du loup qui n'avait pas bougé. Cette fois-ci se fut les furies qui se précipitèrent vers eux, débutant le combat.

(…)

Stiles papillonna des yeux afin d'habituer ses yeux à la luminosité de la chambre qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Derek. Il se releva d'un bon - grimaçant sous une douleur vive qui lui traversa le corps - en pensant à ce dernier. Il se souvenait du combat sanglant qu'ils avaient menés. Il se souvenait de l'acharnement des furies qui ne voulaient pas le laisser. Et, il se souvenait surtout du hurlement d'un loup blessé avant que tout ne devienne noir.

\- Derek, _murmura Stiles en se levant du lit,_ fait chier, _siffla-t-il alors qu'il posa son pied au sol_

Il boita jusqu'à la porte mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre qu'elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même laissant apparaître l'alpha.

\- Tu devrais être couché, _l'accusa ce dernier_

Stiles souffla de soulagement, ses épaules se détendirent et il recula jusqu'à pouvoir s'asseoir sur le lit. Quant à Derek, il haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il analysa le comportement de l'hyperactif, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de l'écouter sans le provoquer.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? _demanda Derek qui posait déjà sa main sur le bras de l'humain_

\- Oui, _souffla Stiles alors que des veines noires apparurent sur le bras du loup_ , tu ne devrais pas faire ça, tu as été blessé toi aussi.

\- Je m'en suis remis, _rétorqua ce dernier impassible_

\- Je vois ça, _murmura-t-il les yeux rivés sur cette main sur son bras_ , est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

\- Des égratignures et des blessures plus profondes mais tout le monde va bien, _répondit sincèrement Derek,_ tu aurais dû m'écouter et rester en sécurité, _souffla-t-il en passant ses doigts sur la joue égratignée de Stiles_

\- C'est si horrible que ça ? _demanda-t-il en posant par réflexe sa main sur sa joue emprisonnant les doigts de l'alpha_

\- Elles ne t'ont pas loupé, _avoua Derek qui n'avait pas retiré sa main_ , quand je t'ai vu allongé sur le sol j'ai cru qu'elle t'avait tué.

\- J'ai cru la même chose quand je me suis réveillé, _souligna Stiles en levant les yeux vers Derek,_ mon dernier souvenir c'est ton hurlement, _dit-il son cœur battant à mil_ , j'ai cru que tu étais … que tu étais plus … là.

\- Si j'étais toi je ferais attention, _lui conseilla Derek en reprenant les mêmes mots que Stiles avait prononcé quelques heures auparavant_ , on pourrait croire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

\- La ferme abruti, _siffla Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire au coin des lèvres_ , j'ai beau te détester, je m'inquièterais toujours pour toi.

\- Tu ne me détestes pas, _releva le loup avec un sourire espiègle sur le visage_ , et je n'ai pas eu besoin d'écouter les battements de ton cœur pour le savoir.

\- Alors comment peux-tu le savoir ? _l'interrogea Stiles en fronçant les sourcils_

\- Tu me regardes toujours de la même façon, _murmura le loup comme si c'était un secret_

\- Ça c'est parce que je te déteste depuis le premier jour, _rétorqua l'humain gêné par la tournure de la conversation,_ arrête, _lui dit-il en enlevant sa main de son bras_ , tu ne peux pas prendre toute ma douleur, c'est impossible.

\- Je peux toujours essayer, _mit-il en évidence en baisant la tête_

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui vient de se passer n'est-ce pas ? _lui demanda Stiles en relevant la tête de l'alpha_

\- Bien sûr que c'est ma faute, _s'exclama le loup en s'éloignant de lui_ , j'ai eu … j'ai eu peur … pour la première fois depuis longtemps et … et j'ai préféré fuir ce qui s'était passé … plutôt que de l'assumer, _s'accusa-t-il_ , je ne pensais pas que tu quitterais la ville et que ça te blesserait au point de te faire attaquer par des furies mais le fait est que si, _continua-t-il en faisant les cents pas_ , donc je suis responsable de tout ça.

\- Tu as eu peur ? _répéta Stiles, les yeux écarquillés_

\- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais peur de quelque chose, _continua Stiles en se levant difficilement du lit ce qui lui valut un grognement_ , qu'est-ce qui a pu t'effrayer ?

\- Toi, _avoua le loup qui s'était approché pour ne pas le faire marcher jusqu'à lui_ , on n'a pas juste couché ensemble cette nuit-là, _déclara-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux_ , j'ai ressentis tous tes sentiments et ça m'a fait peur, _souffla-t-il,_ Paige est morte pour m'avoir aimé et ...

\- Je ne suis pas Paige, _le coupa Stiles en posant une main sur sa joue_ , même sans toi dans ma vie, j'ai choisi le surnaturel Derek, quoiqu'il puisse m'arriver ça sera la conséquence de mes choix, _tenta-t-il d'argumenter_ , et non parce que je t'aime

\- Je croyais que tu me détestais ? _le coinça alors le loup_

\- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu ? _s'amusa alors l'humain_

\- L'hôpital m'a appelé ce matin, _annonça Derek en changeant de sujet_ , ton père va s'en remettre.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, _se réjouit Stiles avant de froncer les sourcils_ , pourquoi l'hôpital t'appelle toi ?

\- Je suis l'un des numéros d'urgence de ton père, _répondit-il légèrement gêné par ça_ , son médecin a rajouté qu'il allait devoir faire de la rééducation pour retrouver sa totale mobilité de sa jambe gauche, au moins quelques années.

\- Années ? _répéta Stiles dubitatif_

\- C'était peut-être mois, _corrigea Derek un sourire au coin des lèvres_ , ou semaine va savoir !

\- Attention, _sourit à son tour l'hyperactif,_ je pourrais croire que tu voudrais que je reste en ville.

\- Et si c'était le cas ? _demanda ce dernier_ , est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ?

\- Tu n'as plus peur ? _l'interrogea-t-il sans lui donner de réponses_

\- Non, _répondit simplement mais honnêtement Derek_

\- Alors oui, _avoua Stiles_ , ça remettrait en question énormément de choses dans ma vie.

\- Bien, _conclu Derek avant de l'embrasser_

C'était comme si on rallumait la lumière après une longue coupure d'électricité. Des frissons les parcouraient de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Leurs cœurs battaient vite, trop vite et leurs respirations devenaient de plus en plus saccadées. Cependant, Derek s'éloigna de quelques millimètres en lui faisant un signe vers la porte de la chambre et Stiles rigola.

\- Lequel a osé interrompre ce moment ? _murmura ce dernier_

La réponse à sa question ne fut pas donnée par Derek lui-même mais par Isaac qui cria un « Scott » depuis le salon. Ils décidèrent donc de descendre avant de traumatiser un peu plus le second alpha de la meute. Qui plus est, tous les chasseurs du pays ne pouvaient élire Beacon Hills comme résidence principale, les Winchester devaient rentrer chez eux.

\- Merci pour votre aide, _les remercia Stiles une fois sur le perron_

\- Il n'y a aucun souci, _le rassura Sam avec une main sur l'épaule_ , et je t'enverrais des affaires dans le coin à partir d'aujourd'hui.

\- Bonne idée, _acquiesça-t-il en sentant Derek à ses côtés_ , est-ce que tu penses qu'il va s'en sortir ? _demanda-t-il en regardant Dean serrer Lydia dans ses bras_

\- J'ai de l'espoir, _souffla le cadet en regardant son frère s'approcher_

Stiles le pris dans ses bras malgré les grognements de ce dernier et de Derek. Il savait que Dean n'était pas embrassade mais il ne savait pas dans combien de temps il le reverrait et il voulait lui montrer son soutien.

\- Veille sur cet idiot _, ordonna Dean en regardant Derek_ , s'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, tu es un loup mort.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux devant cette menace mais se fut la réaction de Derek qui le sidéra complétement. Ce dernier se contente d'acquiescer en serrant la main du chasseur. Les deux frères et le nephillim montèrent dans la voiture pendant que Lydia s'approcha de Stiles.

\- Mon pouvoir continue de grandir, je cri lorsque n'importe quelle personne meurt près de moi, _commença-t-elle les yeux rivés sur l'Impala qui remontait le chemin vers la route_ , mais lorsque c'est une personne que je connais, peu importe la distance, je le ressens, _expliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers Stiles,_ comme avec Charlie ou ma grand-mère qui vivais à Londres.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? _demanda-t-il curieusement_

\- Je connaissais Castiel, _répondit-elle devant le regard attentif de son ami_ , mais je n'ai pas crié.

\- Est-ce que tu leur as dit ? _la questionna-t-il devant cet espoir naissant_

\- En ayant aucune preuve ? non, _avoua-t-elle_ , je ne pouvais me permettre de donner un semblant d'espoir à Dean.

Stiles acquiesça et ils rejoignirent les autres membres de la meute déjà installés dans le salon avec un film mit sur pause. Stiles était de retour après deux d'absence mais c'est comme si rien n'avait changé si ce n'est la main de Derek entrelacée à la sienne, alors il profita de ce moment. Mais dès le lendemain, il se promit de chercher Castiel car si ce dernier n'était pas mort alors il le retrouverait, pour lui, pour Sam, pour Jack mais surtout pour Dean. 

**FIN**


End file.
